


A Little Bit Romantic

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Balcony Scene, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Episode Related, F/F, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mutual Pining, Romance, Season/Series 05, Sexual Content, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: (05x01 centric.) "You hurt me, Kara,“ Lena breathes, their noses hovering, and Kara would give anything to vanish the pain. "You hurt me in a way I’ve never been hurt before in my life.”





	A Little Bit Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS,,,,,,,,,, GUYS THAT WAS SO MUCH SUPERCORP???? ARE WE GETTING CANON GIRLFRIENDS YET??????????? 💀💀💀

*

Lena stares down at Kara's silver, decorative watch. She's having trouble reading Lena's expression.

"That's a little romantic, isn't it?"

Kara blinks, perplexed. Wind blows Lena's dark, straight hair over her cheeks. Moonlit against the shadows and lights. Even within noises of traffic below, and all of the usual nighttime hustle and bustle of National City, Lena's pulse fills Kara's senses. 

No matter what, she can identify Lena in a crowd, in a high-rise building, drifting within a sea… all because of that familiar tempo.

"Giving away expensive jewelry like this," Lena points out, folding her arms and giving Kara a deeply skeptical look. The signal-watch dangles between Lena's pale fingers. "In the middle of the night. On my balcony. Alone." Kara's mouth falls open.

_ "Uuhhm…" _

Lena's mouth perks up.

"I'm just teasing, Kara," she drawls, catching a glimpse of her relief. "I doubt you would have ever felt that way about me."

Right. Right, right, Kara should just leave it there. She should go and head back to her apartment, and not think about how Lena's _wrong_ by shoveling half a pint of Rocky Road into her own mouth and drowning everything out with hours of Netflix.

But, Kara's lips move without her permission. Her thoughts spilling out.

"Why… …?"

"I dunno," Lena answers. Her pale green eyes narrow, softening instead of exposing malice. "You're very good at secrets."

Kara inhales sharply, closing her eyes. 

She deserves that. She deserves all of Lena's wrath, and her sarcasm and hatred and Kara definitely does not _deserve_ Lena's forgiveness. Not one iota of it. 

Lena has been so, so good to her. Too good.

"No more secrets," Kara mutters, focusing on Lena's heartbeat so clear and strong. 

She braces herself, re-opening them and swooping in, cupping Lena's face. Her lips touch over Lena's warm, nude mouth—and as soon as she realizes what she's done, Kara jerks backwards with force, staring terrified. Oh, Rao. _Ohhh_. Rao, the highest, of light and of truth, what has she _done_—

Lena stares back, wordless and dumbfounded. She then curiously approaches Kara's space, tilting her head, kissing her this time. 

Kara stiffens in place, blue eyes rounding, gasping a little when Lena's tongue slides slowly into her mouth. She grasps onto Lena's arms, using only a fraction of her Kryptonian strength to ease Lena out.

"I…"

"You hurt me, Kara," Lena breathes, their noses hovering, and Kara would give anything to vanish the pain. "You hurt me in a way I've never been hurt before in my life. Maybe it was because I feel something deeper for you than friendship. I have for a while."

Admitting this moistens Lena's green eyes. She sniffles, wiping off her face and grinning. 

"I remember you walking through my office door for the first time in your adorable, pink, K-Mart brand outfit. Your hair pinned back. Wide-eyed like you couldn't believe what you were seeing. But you were seeing _me_." Lena admits, low and mournful, "I've never had that."

Kara shakes her head frantically, spilling again, spilling hot tears instead of words.

"I can't say sorry enough, Lena."

"… That would be a start."

She doesn't stiffen, only gazing back pleadingly, when Lena kisses her again, urging them inside the office. The door wide-open. 

Kara stands by herself, murmuring Lena's name, watching as the other woman seats herself on her bare, grey desk. Lena makes firm eye-contact with Kara, pulling her emerald sweater over her head. Her midnight-black stands cascade gently over her neck.

"You never been with a woman before?" Lena asks quietly, unclasping the front of her bra.

"N-no…" Kara finds her mouth going dry, swallowing hard. Her eyes darting. "I haven't… I haven't _done_ anything…"

"That's a shame. You might not know what you're missing."

She doesn't know how this has happened, Rao help her. She doesn't know how this escalated so quickly, but Lena's here, topless and in a pair of faded denim jeans. Her legs naturally crook open. Lena's hands grip the desk's edge for support as she leans towards Kara. "Why don't you take that off…" Lena whispers, not a question but more of a command.

Kara's face turns bright red. "Maybe… we should just…"

"You're free to go whenever you want, Kara."

She doesn't want that.

The micro-tech dissolves away the Supergirl uniform, revealing Kara's long, pink pajama top and matching sleep-shorts. It's more _instinct_ than anything, and Kara chases it, _her_, feeling Lena's thumbs hooking to her shorts and undies, pulling down. Lena encourages her up, allowing a dazed Kara to settle over her while she's lying back on the desk. Fingers wrinkle up Kara's pajama top, exposing the curve of her muscular, naked buttocks. They travel over Kara's hardened back-muscles, as their lips open slightly and press in together, kissing harder, gaining a comfortable, fleshy rhythm.

Somehow, it feels like Lena's mind wanders elsewhere. Even as Kara sits up, and Lena joins her to push her mouth over Kara's navel. She kisses her way down to Kara's entrance, tasting fabric and the blaze of Kara's damp, musky heat, and…

It's all muddled in their heads… new and exciting…

_Romantic_…

*


End file.
